2019
'' celebrates its 20th anniversary.]] ]] '']] '' revival.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] is launched.]] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, cancellations, series endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in '''2019'. Shows Series premieres * January 1 ** Pinky Malinky ** Drop That Seat ** Abby Hatcher * January 27 - Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * March 2 - Power Rangers Beast Morphers * March 4 - Corn & Peg * April 1 - The Substitute * April 15 - Club 57 * April 19 - Ryan's Mystery Playdate * June 10 ** 44 Cats ** Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? * June 15 - All That (revival series)New "All That" debuts June 15 * June 22 - Lego City Adventures"LEGO City Adventures" premieres June 22 on Nick * October - Are You Afraid of the Dark? (mini-series) * October - The Casagrandes * October-December - Pony * November - Blue's Clues & You! * Glitch Techs * Wonder Park * Skoogle * Middle School Moguls Series finales * April 20 - Knight Squad, two seasons * May 31 - Welcome to the Wayne, two seasons * June 8 - Game Shakers, three seasons Season premieres * February 2 - Knight Squad, Season 2 * February 3 - Crashletes, Season 3 * February 22 - PAW Patrol, Season 6 * March 1 - Top Wing, Season 2 * March 11 - Double Dare, Season 2 * April 22 - Pinky Malinky, Season 2 * May 3 - Welcome to the Wayne, Season 2 * May 27 - The Loud House, Season 4Eugenio Derbez, Ken Jeong and Melissa Joan Hart Join Cast of Nickelodeon’s All-New Animated Series The Casagrandes, Premiering October 2019 * June 15 - Rusty Rivets, Season 3 * June 20 - ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks, Season 4 * July 22 - Hunter Street, Season 3 * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Season 2 * Blaze and the Monster Machines, Season 5 * ''Shimmer and Shine, Season 5 Season finales * January 25 - PAW Patrol, Season 5 * February 1 - Lip Sync Battle Shorties, Season 2 * February 1 - Double Dare, Season 1 * March 7 - The Loud House, Season 3 * May 8 - The Dude Perfect Show, Season 3 * June 1 - Rusty Rivets, Season 2 * June 8 - Cousins for Life, Season 1 Specials * February 3 - Double Dare at Super Bowl * March 8 - Lucky * March 23 - 2019 Kids' Choice Awards * July 12 - SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout * Summer - Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling Netflix Family on Twitter: "‘90s kids, dreams do come true! The Rocko's Modern Life movie is coming to Netflix this summer, for you to share with your own kids (yes, it's been that long) #RockosModernLife…" Movies Theatrical * March 15 - Wonder Park * August 9 - Dora and the Lost City of Gold Made-for-TV * January 21 - Bixler High Private Eye * Summer - Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus! NX on Twitter: "Yay! We're Doomed! @jhonenv's Invader Zim movie, #EnterTheFlorpus, lands on @Netflix this summer!…" Home video releases * March 12 - Rise of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * May 21 - The Loud House: Season 2, Volume 1: Relative Chaos * June 4 ** Avatar: The Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra: The Complete DVD Collection ** Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesBatman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mini-Series Being Adapted for Animated Movie ** SpongeBob SquarePants: The Next 100 Episodes * June 11 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Movies & TV Collection Video games * March 14 -'' Super Brawl Universe'' Comics * March 19 ** Avatar: The Last Airbender - Team Avatar Tales ** Rocko's Modern Life: Volume 2 * May 7 - The Loud House #6: Loud and Proud * May 21 - The Legend of Korra: Ruins of the Empire, Part One * August 13 - The Loud House #7: The Struggle is Real * September 10 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: Imbalance Part Three * October 8 - The Legend of Korra: Ruins of the Empire Part Two * October 15 - Avatar: The Last Airbender - Team Avatar Tales * November - Rugrats: The Last Token * November 26 - The Loud House #8: Livin' La Casa Loud! * December 17 - Rugrats: The Complete Newspaper Comic Strip, Volume One Books * January 8 - Campaign Chaos! * April 16 - The Art of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * July 2 ** Ninjas United! ** Sponge at Heart: How to Live a Bikini Bottom Life ** Shimmer and Shine: Reach for Stars! ** When Mutants Attack! * August 6 - The Legend of Korra: An Avatar's Chronicle * November 5 - DOOM DOOM DOOM: The Art of Invader Zim People * January 6 - W. Morgan Sheppard (voice actor on The Wild Thornberrys) dies * February 28 - Aron Tager (actor on Are You Afraid of the Dark?) dies * May 14 - Tim Conway (voice actor on The Wild Thornberrys and SpongeBob SquarePants) dies Events * May 1 - Nick on Pluto TV launches. References 2019